noblessefandomcom-20200222-history
Lunark
|image = 300px |gender = Female |race = Werewolf |status = Active |firstappearance = Chapter 265 |lastappearance = '' |age = Unknown |affiliation = Union |occupation = Elder }}The 5th Elder is a werewolf, one of the superior races. Appearance Personality Background Her history with the Union is not disclosed yet. But her rank impresses upon the fact of her superiority. She appears to may have lived for quite a long period of time as well due to her along with the other werewolves knowledge of Frankenstein from over 800 years ago before the series started. She is sent along with 7th and 8th Elders to punish the ones responsible for Rostere and Muar's deaths as well as start the war against Lukedonia by attacking their hierarchy. Plot Overview The 5th elder is first introduced when she (along with the 7th elder, Zarga Siriana and the 8th elder) meet with the head of the KSA in order to warn them about the impending battle that would take place soon so that they could take the necessary measures to respond to them quick and effectively. During the exchange, the 5th elder responded with a minor annoyed comment when the head of the KSA mentioned that he was not expecting the elders to show up. This prompted her to respond by telling him why they should tell the likes of their organization anything. In their next scene, the elders begin to discuss about the progress and development within South Korea and then eventually begin to discuss how to bring the nobles attention. The 5th elder suggests that by causing damage to the surrounding areas, the nobles would be forced to appear and she starts to activate her werewolf powers and destroys a few buildings. Eventually, Seira shows up in front of the elders which prompts the 5th to comment on her beauty. Once Seira and Zarga begin their battle, she spends the entire battle simply observing things or giving brief comments. When Frankenstein arrives, she reacts to hearing Zarga mention his name and wonders if he really is Frankenstein. During Zarga and Frankenstein's dialogue, she mentions how it seems this discussion is going was going no where. Once Frankenstein begins his attacks on the 3 elders, the 5th elder avoids his initial attacks and before her head was but off by Frankenstein's Dark Spear, she blocked his attack and commented on his toughness while mentioning that she has heard of him before and he was quite famous among the werewolf race for being a human with great power. Though she ends up also mentioning that it was reckless for him to fight all three of them alone. He disagrees that he's alone just as the 8th elder attempts to attack him but is thwarted by Rajak Kertia's sudden attack. When Frankenstein mentions that the 8th elder is down, she replies very amused by stating that he isn't defeated yet and the 8th elder gets back up and commences his battle with Rajak. During the duration of the fight, she observes with Zarga who comments that Rajak's soul weapon is not complete. This prompts her to wonder if such a thing is possible and Zarga goes on an explanation of how a Soul Weapon affects a clan leaders powers. As the battle continues and the 8th elder begins to fall behind, she decides that the 8th elder cannot win the fight and that they must intervene in the battle. This leaves Zarga feeling uncomfortable with her decision as it was something that insulted their pride but she believed that this is more important than their pride and that the 8th elders must not fall here and that they can make sure of the new data they obtained from the clan leaders power (which was stronger than they initially thought). Their conversation gets cut short as they end up dumbfounded when Frankenstein makes the first move and stabs the 8th Elder with his Dark Spear before they can make their own move. As the Dark Spear begins to try and consume the 8th elder, the 5th elder comments on what's going on and Zarga explains it to her. Eventually she decides that there is no more time to waste and she begins to attack Frankenstein and they begin their battle. The 5th elder manages to have the upper hand in their battle dealing a few blows on Frankenstein and eventually decides to transform once his dark spear started to attempt to consume her as well. Afterwards, she remarks that it's been a while since she assumed her form and begins to continue her battle with Frankenstein and manages to gain the upper hand on him. She compliments his ability once again and then their attention is focused on the 6th Elder, Urokai's appearance there. He remarks that the 5th is quite damaged from her battle and she responds by saying that he opponent is quite tough. He replies that it is to be expected from Frankenstein. He soon asks if she could let him fight Frankenstein again but she denies him despite his consistent request and he yields and lets her continue her battle. Frankenstein at this point lets his Dark Spear consume him and attacks the 5th elder and they continue their battle with both sides dealing numerous injuries to each other while the 5th Elder is continuing to mention in excitement at how Frankenstein suits her tastes perfectly. The 8th elder takes this moment to try to attack Frankenstein for revenge from when he attacked him in the middle of battle but Frankenstein avoids his energy attack and kills him with a bunch of slashes. The elders are annoyed that the 8th elder has died and when Frankenstein begins to attack Zarga and Urokai, she remarks that he appears to intend to fight them all. As Urokai and Frankenstein clash, the 5th elder tells him to back down to continue her battle with great annoyance and he eventually backs down and she resumes her battle once more. She expresses that she wants to make Frankenstein hers after another clash but when Frankenstein begins to fully become taken over by the Dark Spear, Urokai interferes by throwing his spear into him which greatly angers the 5th elder. He apologies for stepping in and promises he wont interfere anymore but the 5th elder lost her interest thanks to him ruining their fight so she watches Urokai and the now weakened Frankenstein who has regained his sense battle once more. She takes note that he has become far too weak from his battle with her and mentions to Urokai if he is really enjoying beating a worn out person. He replies in delight that this is fine and the 5th thinks to herself that he's crazy and wonders how someone like him used to be a clan leader. She's then is shown shocked when Urokai's attack is blocked by Rai when he arrives. Abilities According to the 9th Elder, her powers as a werewolf is equal to that of the nobles. Enhanced Speed: She has blinding speed displayed when she battles against Frankenstein. She evades his spear shot and gets right behind him to land a surprise attack from behind. Enhanced Strength: The 5th elder has shown to be incredibly strong, showing feats like blowing up buildings with a mere slash as well as blocking frankensteins dark spear without suffering any notable injuries. Superior Regeneration: A unique power trait of werewolves, giving the 5th elder superior regeneration in her battles allowing her to focus more on trading blows with her enemies. It is noted that she aided the modification research of the Union on the aspect of this particular ability. Transformation: The 5th elder can partially transform her arms to enhance her powers as well as fully transforming. This transformation causes her body to be covered in fur as well as making her hair grow out longer. With her partial transformation she has been shown to take down skyscrapers with few slashes as well as holding her own with Frankenstein while he was using his Dark Spear. When she fully transforms she gains a huge boost in power, speed as well as regeneration allowing her to overwhelm Frankenstein in a prolonged battle. Category:Characters Category:Werewolves Category:The Elders Category:Union